The Rapid Raindrops
by Ancient Liddel
Summary: After fleeing for his life from a planet, The Doctor arrives on yet another planet, one which he never freely chose. There, he meets interesting people like a peddler and... but when he is forced one night to stay indoors due to circumstances outside, he finds out that even the simple things are complicated. This summary will be changed once I find better words to type out here.
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my first somewhat long Doctor Who fic (cause I've previously done 2 one shots) :)  
Well, not long exactly - multi-chaptered you can say xD  
...and I really couldn't come up with a better title lol  
**

**I have this whole plan in my head - an epic one, well I think it is lol. So I do hope you enjoy!  
This here is the prologue. And they're gonna be somewhat short chappys here.  
**

* * *

The Doctor quickly slammed the TARDIS's door closed then leaned against it. "Well, that was new." he remarked as he released his recently held breath, something which he never realized he had been doing. He dashed towards the console and quickly flipped some switches and pushed some buttons, thus d_ematerialising_ the TARDIS.

A world in which bowties were hated with a passion—that's where he had been. Course, he never knew why they did. He, after all, had been kicked off that planet. Well, not exactly "kicked off": more like the people on that planet pointed at him and yelled, "The Bowtie of Doom! The Bowtie of Doom! Off with his head!" Chased off would be a better description—chased off with spears and arrows being thrown at him that is.

He never understood how they knew about bowties to begin with. The planet's natives were, after all, rather primitive. Then again, he never got the chance to stick around and certainly had no intentions. No matter: he was safe inside his TARDIS, traveling far away from that place. He sure had not plans on going there again: maybe in a few thousand years their time he would. By then, they probably would be a lot more civilized.

He straitened his bowtie. Deciding on his next destination, he fiddled more with some switches and buttons. His destination? The late nineteenth century.

Or at least that was what he thought he had punched in: his TARDIS had other plans. While he frantically tried on regaining control, the TARDIS shook violently, determined to go her own way—determined on taking him to where he needed to go. It had been quite awhile since she had done that—going somewhere where he never intended on. "Blimey." The Doctor muttered, still trying to regain control, but, in the end, gave up since it was simply fruitless. "Fine. You win. I wasn't in the mood for the nineteenth century anyways."

He held on for the ride, not knowing where the TARDIS would take him. The excitement of it all soon crept into him. New planet, new environment, new people to meet, and quite possibly new monsters to defeat—all of it he was looking forward to. Somehow he just knew that this particular trip would prove to be a very memorable adventure.

He grinned at the thought, "_Geronimo!_"

* * *

**Now I don't know how often I'll be updating, but that could change due to circumstances in which you the readers and mainly the reviewers control - this is just a taste, though it's not really much of one. I do have surprises (wellll, depending on your definition of "surprise") in store so if ya wanna find out keep reading xD and don't forget to review - I do like getting feedback on how well I do, whether good or bad. :)****  
**

**I will update when I update (aka when I get the chance to xD lol), though chapter 1 will probably be up fairly quickly.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**...that awkward moment when you thought this would be up a lot quicker.**

**Heeey, in my defense, life sort of got in the way. Anyways, here is an update. And probably the last author's note (I dunno: I'm winging that part)**

* * *

The TARDIS rematerialized with a sudden jolt, sending the poor Time Lord on the ground. "Thank you, dear, for that lovely landing." The Doctor sarcastically remarked as he slowly stood up from the floor. He was still somewhat annoyed at the whole situation (more at the jolt though), but that feeling quickly dissipated into the cosmos as he headed out.

He swung open the TARDIS's doors, inhaling the fresh breeze which invited itself right in. "Ahhh, I believe this is," he breathed deeply yet again—this time with a puzzled look etched on his face, "fifteenth century Earth? Or is it sixteenth... seventeenth? Or is it much earlier than that?" He stepped outside, perusing his new surroundings. The TARDIS had landed him in the middle of a massive field, surrounded by a few giant trees. The field itself had patches of flowers and other variety of plants, scattered everywhere. "Blimey, those are some big trees." he remarked, staring at the thick wooden statues.

He then fixated his stare towards the sky. "Earth? This isn't Earth, unless it's now got two enormous sized moons and one small one orbiting it in which case—hang on, I think I know this planet—no, it's not that either." The Doctor rambled, trying to figure out whether he knew this planet which he obviously didn't. It was awfully hard to keep track of them all: the ones he had, the ones he will...

He rubbed his hands in excitement, grinning as he did. This new planet—it was just the perfect playground for the curious Time Lord.

After he flipped a coin, he decided that walking straight ahead would be a good start in his exploration. That path led him through some of those trees nearby and eventually through a forest full of them. To him, time seemed to drag as he continued down his set path. There was no soul in sight not even any animals. Maybe he should have traveled to the left. Left was always interesting.

The Doctor was about to give up and head towards a different direction but the sight of what appeared to be a castle caught his attention. He definitely was going to check this out... after he checked out the house he spotted to his right. It was quite some distance away from the castle-like structure, but he had learned in his travels to never ignore a quaint little building, especially a lone one.

As he was nearing the quaint lone building, which he surmised to be somebody's home, he felt a strange yet a distant, familiar feeling. He quickly thought nothing of it and knocked at the door. "Hello, is anyone there?" he queried.

There was no answer.

The earlier feeling surfaced yet again. In some way, he knew this feeling yet it would be quite impossible. While trying to figure out the puzzling feeling, an elderly woman ripped open the door and latched herself on the Time Lord, squeezing his shoulders rather hard. "Beware, Doctor, beware! Tonight, your life vill neva be the same!" Then she collapsed into The Doctor's arms.

"Angy!?" a young man came dashing towards the duo, "What happened?"

He didn't give The Doctor time to reply before he quickly continued, "Never mind. I have a pretty good idea, anyways. Could you please help me carry her over to the nearby table?"

"Of course." The Doctor replied, concerned for the elderly woman. "What's wrong with her, if you don't mind me asking?" The Doctor inquired as the young man quickly shut the door and returned to help The Doctor carry her over to the nearby table.

"It is somewhat a long story."

"I've got the time."

The young man sighed as he rubbed his face. "Well, if you insist..."


End file.
